tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vida
'''Vida '''is a GRN Spy created by Steam and Wikia user, Mimicry Legends. His theme is Terraria 1.2 Music - Plantera Appearance Vida is seen wearing the Candyman's Cap, the Made Mann and the Bountiful Bow. His skins appears green. Origins Vida was created by an ethereal group of intelligent plants, having enough of the brutality their people where facing. Whenever someone initiated their nature manipulation, for either good or evil purposes, Vida was always there, because he was made to stop battles from those who could manipulate nature and that they could harm plant life and kill them in the process. Once Vida's role was complete, he was wrapped in vines waiting for his purpose to be re-intitiated. Once Kobi-Yoro's powers were used for the first time, he was summoned back to complete his process. When Vida met Kobi-Yoro, she used her nature manipulation against him, of which he was horrified about, and promised her he would no longer brutalise his creators and pay for her toturous acts. He made a flower-shaped sword, infused it with his powers and has since watched Kobi-Yoro and her activities since. Vida has also convinced half of Mimicry's freaks that his purpose was real, and plan to meet up with them all to devise a strategy to stop her acts. Kobi is yet to know of Vida's true intentions. Behaviour and Personality Vida is not as deceiving as he is to Fortress Legion, but instead a very well-hearted man, usually seen tending to plant life and helping mercenaries start their own greenhouses or plantations, though no Fortress Legion members have sighted him doing so, as Vida hides his activity from the members. He has a small band convinced, and is in need of more, so he can finally rest after his big battle. This planning is also daring, as he also sometimes infiltrates the Fortress Legion headquarters, unsuccessfully or successfully. By doing so, he has collected info on every member, and plans to convince those who can counter them. Powers and Abilities Since Vida is somewhat a plant, he has the ability of photosynthesis, allowing him to also gradually gain strength from the Sun, and does not require food or drink (technically) to stay alive. His Flower Power Sword is infused with his energy, so it also gains gradual attack power and speed while exposed to the Sun. He can also talk to plants, and can tell them his mission, stories or have simple chats with them. Faults and Weaknesses Fire is one of Vida's biggest weaknesses, as he will burn to a crisp if lit. As of any plant, Vida needs sunlight and water to stay alive, if he does not get exposed to Sun or has absorbed water, he grows weak and is not in fighting shape. Non-water substances, like Mad Milk or Jarate, can weaken Vida as he can not absorbed these liquids. Trivia No trivial facts. Category:Elementals Category:GRN Team Category:Monsters made by Mimicry Legends Category:Spies Category:True Neutral beings